Love You Lots
by Anime-Gurl411
Summary: Rukia wants to be more open with Ichigo with her feelings and thoughts. But when Ichigo says something unexpected, what will Rukia do?


This story is also by blackoversatin.. This is a Bleach version of the maid sama storyline, so if you haven't watched the anime or read the manga, you probably won't understand. But its IchiRuki so who cares right?

* * *

It had been a long day at school. Rukia was absolutely exhausted, and she probably would have spent the night sleeping on her desk if Ichigo had not woken her up. At the moment they were both in his apartment, and Rukia found it strangely relaxing here. She didn't really know what was comforting about the place, maybe it was the large windows that gave view to the city below. Or the cute little orange cat that matched his hair that had grown on her since she has been over so often, but in the back of her mind she knew that she came because she wanted to spend her time with him, even if they were nothing more than friends. It pained her to know that she could never be more than just a friend to him, but as long as she puts his happiness first, it'll be alright, right?

"Are you hungry?" he asked, his usual scowl still present.

"No, I'm fine" she tried to say casually as she sat on his couch.

He pulled out two juice boxes from the fridge and offered one to her. At first she, but as soon as her stomach grumbled loud enough for both of them to hear she blushed feverishly and slowly took the box of juice from him saying her thanks. The two of them sat together on his couch and let the silence take over. They have been friends since they were little and he had always told her what was on his mind, so why stop now.

And what was he thinking at the moment?

"I love you" he said while looking at her, his face was slightly blushing and his lips curved into a genuine smile that made his eyes sparkle.

At first she was a bit surprised, but then she started feeling happy, but all too soon she began to feel a bit unsatisfied with herself to leave him at that. She wanted to say something too but this put up a bit of a challenge for her… stupid strawberry, how can you say those things so casually to me? Soon the redness in her face lessened as she tried to respond to his sweet statement.

"I... I… l-lo..." she stuttered trying to pronounce the words already engraved by him in her heart. Damn, why can't I say it? I already know what I want to say, I know it, he knows it. So why is it so hard for me?

Ichigo realized her struggling and gently placed his hand on hers.

"It's okay Rukia, I know" he looked at her with his beautiful chocolate eyes, oh how she loved them. All of his emotions were seen in his eyes. His understanding, his undying devotion and how much he was touched by the fact she was trying so hard for him.

But she didn't want to end at trying; she wanted to finish what she was trying to say. She wanted the decision to try and speak the words from her heart more openly to him. That's what he meant to her. It's how she felt about him, and her Kuchiki pride got in the way of all that.

She stared at him hard. She needed to apologies. It does not end like that, it requires resolution, and she has made her resolve a long time ago.

She bent her head down so he couldn't see her face as she slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers. She was extremely embarrassed, but if he went out of his way to save her life, countless times, then she could at least do this.

He was surprised by her actions; he felt his heart grow warm as he fell in love with her even more. How she was able to do that? He didn't even know. So he just sat there with a smile on his face. He was happy to see that she was trying for him.

"This isn't good enough!" She scolded herself. Her face was burning but this just told her that she was indeed very weak when it comes to these things. Something she would not stand for.

"Why…" she whispered without looking at him. But he heard it, she knew he heard it.

"Why is it so hard for me to do the simplest things!" she finally faced him, revealing her bright red face and the tears threatening to fall.

He looked at her in shock, what was she talking about?

"I…I want to be able… to tell you these things." why do I feel like crying?

"I want to be a better p-person that you can love!"

"Rukia, are you okay?" he looked her over in a worried tone of voice. She wasn't exactly like herself right now.

"Why am I so weak…" her eyes dropped to the floor.

He stared at her a bit more before letting a soft smile creep up on his face. He lovingly squeezed their intertwined fingers, before rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"So, Rukia doesn't like being weak?" he chuckled to himself. Now it's his job to make her feel better.

"Of course not!" she almost shouted at him but lowered her voice and began to rethink what she had just said, be more kind!

Ichigo started to get concerned again, now she really wasn't like herself.

"It's alright, then that means Rukia is just like me"

She faced him with a questioning look; she didn't quite get that last part…

"Do you know how much my heart would race when you're beside me? Only you can do that you know…" he made his words as sincere as possible. She thought of saying something like calling him stupid, or his usual nickname strawberry. But if she said that then she would just be covering up her feelings again, she needed to say how she felt about these things…

"Thank you… or I'm sorry…you know… if it troubles you…" she tried not to face him, because this was not her usual tone of voice.

"No, it doesn't bother me its fine," he smiled again " because this is really what is expected when you really like someone right?" he turned to her,

"Yeah…" he had a point there.

"So if you changes a bit because of me, it just means you likes me" he tried to tease her a bit to lighten her mood.

She remained silent; she knew what his teasing meant by now. He really was amazing, making her feel good again even if she didn't deserve it. She knew that she had to repay him. She untangled their fingers and wrapped her arms around his neck; her sudden movement caused them to fall over, with Rukia on top and a surprised Ichigo lying very still underneath.

"I do…" she whispered in his ear. Her arms still embracing him, she didn't want him to see her blush when she said this. "I really do like you…"

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, resting his head against hers. So this is what heaven feels like…

"I want to be able to tell you these things as easily as you say them to me…" she closed her eyes as well; his scent was making her relaxed and sleepy, as well as the warmth of his body. She began to slowly drift away trying to finish what she desperately wanted to say to him.

"I like you a lot Ichigo…I like you very much… the day I realized this made me really happy…"

He blushed slightly, this was even better than heaven, feeling her beating heart on his chest and her breath tickling his neck as she spoke. Her words were like musice to his ears, the most beautiful melody he has ever heard, and once more they were for his ears only.

"I'm so glad that you love me even though you…" she voice drifted away, she had fallen asleep in his warm embrace. He smiled, he hoped that she would stay a sleep for a while; he was really enjoying himself…

"Rukia…saying that I love you would be an understatement" he chuckled to himself.

He kissed her neck and decided to go to sleep too. He would wake them up…sooner or later.

He didn't want to go to school tomorrow; he didn't want to go anywhere. He just wanted to stay here with her. The girl he valued more than his life. The girl he would do anything for.


End file.
